Ware Love
by Kiwi244
Summary: MPreg Jakeward. Jacob goes to Italy to avenge Bella when Edward goes to kill himself. But did he really go for Bella? Or maybe to express secret feelings.
1. Chapter 1

"Jacob?" Edward asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't just let you die!" Jacob shouted.

"Why?"

"For a long time I've wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"At first I thought I was only coming after you to avenge Bella, but now I realized the truth... I love you Edward!"

Edward gasped. He looked into the werewolves seductive eyes, he murmured something that Jacob didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" Jacob asked.

"I Love you too!" Edward gasped as Jacob shoved him up against the smooth cool wall. He struggled as Jacob pushed on him harder and took the paler boys cold lips in his own. Edward struggled against Jacobs warm body. He wasn't used to being overpowered. He whimpered in submission. Jacob took control taking Edwards tongue in his own. Just as Edward began to take pleasure in the kiss, Jacob pulled back.

"Why did you stop" Edward asked pleadingly.

Jacob stared deep into the other boys eyes "My abs aren't the only thing that's hard."

Edwards eyes widened in surprise. Jacob saw Edward peek a sneak downstairs and grinned knowing the effect he had on the pale vampire.

"If only my abs could be hard too." Edward frowned.

"I can help you with that." Jacob said with a smirk coming on his face.

Edward's eyes widened in wonder of what the wolf would do to him, but deep inside him he was excited. Jacob saw his eyes and smiled, he wasn't quite sure what he was going to do to him yet, but he knew he had to make it spectacular in order in impress the Vampire. Jacob leaned forward to give the boy another kiss but Edward pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"What about Bella?"

"What about her?"

"How can I just break up with her?" He was getting more upset by the second. "And how will I be able to tell my family that I'm dating a werewolf that just happens to be Jacob!"

Jacob stared at his crush for a while, he then took the cold, pale boy into his arms. He whispered words of kindness and sexyness in hope of sedusing him. He took Edward's hand and lead him out.

"Let's go back to Forks."

Edward nodded in response.

"But..." Jacob started, "How about we hit a hotel before hand?"

Edward grinned at the younger boy. Yes he liked the idea of visiting a hotel room on the way back. He could finally do things to the boy that he had secretly fantasized about for months. Besides, now that everyone was going to know, what did he have to lose?

The taxi pulled into the hotel parking lot. The beautiful italian structure glistened in the evening light, yet neither boy particularly noticed this paid the taxi man for his services and entered the building. They spoke to the lady at the front desk and quickly accepted the first room they could get which just happened to be on the top floor. Room sixty nine, perfect.

As the vampire and werewolf entered the elevator alone, all bets were off. Jacob was on Edward in an instant pushing his tongue into every little crevice of the vampires cold mouth. He wanted more, more, lapping like a dog at the other boys lips.

The elevator door opened and the two boys pulled their luggage to their room. The second the door closed, luggage was dropped and Edward hit the wall. Again Jacob dominated over him pushing him against the wall. Edward whimpered in response and attempted to pull the werewolf's shirt off. Jacob pulled his hands away and pinned them against the wall, kissing Edward hard. Jacob moved his lips over to his ear and whispered sensually, "I've got a question for you little vampire."

"Mmhmm", Edward responded barely audibly as he shivered with pleasure.

"How do you feel about doing it doggy style?"

Edward had been around for almost 300 years but he had never had sex doggy style. How had he not heard about it? It was getting hard for Edward to think with Jacob's tongue dominating his mouth, there was so much pleasure going through his body. The tan boy was sucking at his neck and putting little butterfly kisses down his mid region, getting lower and lower. Where was this going?

"Jacob." Edward moaned. "Wait a minute."

"Having doubts?" Jacob teased, "Scared of what's going to happen next?"

"No, it's just that we passed a store on the way over here, I think we might have to go over there before anything happens."

"What's the store?"

"Rapid Lube."

**So this happened at school when my friend Wrterlife started a verbal fanfic before our German class. It sort of progressed from there into this, if you want another chapter please review and tell us what you think of it. Also Rapid Lube is a car store, I was just a perv and took it the wrong way. **

**\- Kiwi244 &amp; Wrterlife **


	2. Chapter 2

After Jacob had convinced Edward that doggy style was done without lube they got down to business. After only ten minutes Edward was done, Jacob could see that and went to sleep encased in the Vampire's arms. When he woke Edward was gone, the Werewolf looked around their hotel room for him but couldn't find him. Maybe he went for a walk, maybe he went back to forks...

He didn't know until the door opened and in came his love Edward.

"Where have you been?" Jacob asked with a worried look plastered on his face.

"I went to the Volturi, after last night I felt sick, and Vampires don't get sick. So I went to ask what was wrong." He finishes in a small whisper.

Jacob cupped the cold boys chin, looking into his Gold topaz eyes that he loved to much. "Edward, please tell me what the matter is." Jacob asked in a gentle tone.

Edward looked down and threw his hands around his lovers rock hard, toned waist, he didn't want to tell him, all he wanted to do was be held in Jacob arms for centuries. He didn't want what he had discovered make Jacob hate him and run away. Jacob sensed a disturbance in the pale boy and pulled him into a gentle kiss, he ran his hands up his body to his face coaxing a moan out of him.

"Please Edward. Tell me." Jacob said in the sexyest tone he could muster.

"You would hate me." Edward pouted.

"Don't make me force it out of you." Jacob said earning a shiver from Edward. "Or do you want me to?"

Edward shook his head, he didn't need any more stress than what he had now. Jacob was getting very frustrated with whatever the sexy Vampire was withholding from him, he shoved Edward against the wall and kissed him with so much force that Edward had to kiss him back.

"Tell me little Vampire." Jacob whispered with an angry tone behind it.

"I'm, I'm, I'm pregnant." Edward gasped.

"PREGNANT?!" Jacob was flabbergasted, that wasn't how biology worked?

"Whaaa… how?" he asked.

"Please don't be mad, honey," Edward whispered, he looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm, I'm not mad. It's just that I didn't think you could get pregnant. Us being interspecies, and both, well, guys…."

"Yea, about that...In vampires, the majority of us are created not born, you see. So theres no guarantee that our species will be able to reproduce consistently. Because of this, we have a biological, back-up method." Jacob looked at him confused, as Edward continued. "In the case of an all male clan, some members will gain the ability to get pregnant, and, well, reproduce…" he finished, looking slightly embarrassed. _God,_ Jacob thought, there had been some weird things he had heard in his life, but the biological capabilities of vampires were not what he was expecting.

"Well," Jacob said, "This was not what I was expecting at all, but I love you, and we're in this together, so I guess we should prepare to have a baby then."

Edward looked at the werewolf with such love in his eye, wondering how he managed to pick such a wonderful mate.

"Do...do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Jacob asked.

Edward just laughed and shook his head. "We have a werewolf/vampire hybrid baby on our hands and that's your first question." He couldn't stop smiling.

"Honey why don't you lie down, you're looking a bit tired."

"I'm a vampire; I don't sleep, remember?"

"Oh right, well I do need sleep, so I'm going to bed. Will you stay with me?"

"Anything for you," Edward said as he gingerly tucked himself in next to his lovely werewolf boyfriend. Jacob soon dozed off, arms still around Edward, and he began to think of the long task ahead of the two of them.

**Next time: Edward And Jacob Go Shopping For Baby Clothes**


End file.
